I'll cover you
by babeitscoldoutside
Summary: How did Kurt and Blaine make up after their fight in 'Blame it on the Alcohol? This is how it happened in my head.


It's been three freaking days. Three freaking days without talking to Blaine, but to Kurt it felt like a year. He missed his jokes, his laughter, his comfort. Just everything. But he just couldn't bring up the courage to talk to him. Now wasn't that ironic? _Courage_, he heard a voice in his head say. Oddly enough, it was Blaine's voice. Or maybe it wasn't that odd, he was just slowly turning mad without him. _Courage, courage, courage _the voice said and he knew he had to. So, gathering all the courage he had, he opened the door to the library. He knew Blaine would be there, he always was. He just didn't think he would be there _alone_. Now, that was awkward. Slowly, he closed the door behind himself and took a small step into the room.

"Hi," he said. Wow, that's the best you an do?, he thought. Blaine looked up from his book and for a split second, he looked surprised, then his face went blank again. A perfect poker face.

"Hey." He responded before focusing on his book again. That wasn't going exactly well, Kurt thought.

"Can we… talk?"

Blaine closed his book and put it on the coffee table next to the couch. He gestured to the place next to him. Slowly, Kurt walked over and sat down next to Blaine, making sure not to sit too close. Normally he would have gone for accidental knee-touching, but that wasn't the right moment.

"Okay. Blaine, look. To start his off: I'm really, really sorry. What I said was stupid, mean and completely uncalled for. I didn't think about it when I should have. I turned into something I feared and never wanted to be. I was sort of a bully. And you were right, that's not what I am or want to be." Kurt stopped for a second. This was actually going pretty well. He had no idea, where all that came from and why he was suddenly able to talk, but maybe it was just the joy to be near Blaine again. He looked at him for the first time since he started. Blaine looked at him, his face still like a mask, but at least he didn't seem angry. But he didn't seem happy either. Kurt swallowed.

"Of course I accept and … like," Kurt was going to say love, but that would have been weird and over the top, but true, "you for everything you are and choose to be. But I guess… as I said, I look up to you so much and admire you for being how you are, that…" _No_, Kurt thought, _don't. Stupid. You will NOT cry right now, Kurt Hummel._

"… that I was afraid of losing you. To a girl. To Rachel." He voice cracked and he couldn't help it anymore. He hadn't looked at Blaine before, but now he lowered his head even more, concentrating on the nail of his thumb, trying hard not to break into tears once again in front of Blaine. That boy must think of Kurt as a total wimp. And a jerky, mean, wimp. He wouldn't dare to look up at Blaine because a) he was afraid of what he would look like and b) he certainly _would_ burst into tears if he did. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him make the mistake of looking up and meeting Blaine's eyes. The mask had fallen and Blaine just looked at him. No angry look, just his true eyes looking right at, and Kurt thought, even through him.

"You're not losing me." Blaine said low, giving Kurt's shoulder a squeeze.

This was all Blaine had to say to make Kurt loose it. The tears just seemed to keep coming and Kurt pressed his hand to his face.

"Kurt!" Blaine kind of cried out. He didn't have to look at him to see the surprised, shocked and worried look on his face. He knew it was there. He felt Blaine shifting on the couch, coming closer and wrapping one arm around his shoulder. When that didn't help (actually, Kurt cried even harder because the joy of physical contact was added and Kurt didn't even know what was going on), he just grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him into a hug. A real, proper hug. Kurt couldn't believe it. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and rested his face in his friends shoulder and just kept sobbing in there. Blaine's hand was moving in slow, comforting circles on his back. Slowly, Kurt's sobs faded and his breath went slower again.

"I missed this, you know?" he mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"What, crying into my shoulder and wetting my shoulder pad?"

Kurt jerked back staring at the wet spot on Blaine's shoulder. "Shit! Sorry!"

Blaine laughed softly. "Doesn't matter. It will dry."

Kurt sighed and lumped back against the back of the couch while Blaine shifted again to face him. "Look, Kurt." He started and put one hand on his forearm, squeezing gently. "It's quite flattering that you look up to me so much. Really, very sweet. But… I'm just a 16 year old boy as well. I don't know everything and I don't claim to. I will make mistakes and I don't want you to be upset because of that, well obviously you can, but… do you know what I mean?" he asked.

"Yeah, I- I think I do. I think I sort of saw you as some kind of big, gay, mentor." He shrugged and Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, which I'm not. I'm-I'm your friend, Kurt. I consider you my best friend. And I hate fighting with you." He admitted and Kurt smiled softly. Best friend. Yeah, great. He would be disappointed about that some other time, right now he _needed_ his best friend, needed him more than anything.

"Me too."

"Yeah, I have prove of that." He grinned, peering at his shoulder pad. Kurt blushed and Blaine gently patted his arm.

"I'm sorry I called you a bully and compared you with that Karofsky guy." He added quietly. Kurt shrugged.

"You were kind of right."

"No, you're not. I get it now." He urged and Kurt couldn't help but smile a little.

"All good again?" Blaine asked and opened up his arms. Kurt looked a little uncertain but nodded. "Yeah, all good." He agreed and eyed his position suspiciously.

"Well, are you going to hug me now or…?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow, his arms still hanging in the air. Kurt laughed and blushed a little. "Yeah, sure, of course." He muttered and leaned forward, Blaine's arms instantly curling around his neck as his own ones found their way around his waist. "I missed this too." Blaine whispered quietly and Kurt smiled into the still wet shoulder pad. Maybe, he would have to get used to just being friends. Maybe he would have to do that. And though he didn't want to even think that thought, hugging your friend was freaking amazing.

Meanwhile, Wesley was on his way to get a book from the library for his history exam. When he quietly opened the door and found the two boys hugging on the couch, he smiled to himself and silently backed out again. A week. He gave them a week. Thad had lost the bet already, if he would have wanted to win, they should have kissed by yesterday. Next week, there were Regional's, this was where he had bet for their kiss. And Wesley could really use a new gavel after that. So they better helped him win that bet.


End file.
